The invention relates to two-cycle internal combustion marine engines, and more particularly to protection of the stator coil during engine repairs.
A two-cycle internal combustion marine engine has a crankshaft extending through a crankcase and an alternator stator coil. The stator coil has electrical wires connected to the engine. During repair of the engine, the stator coil is typically removed from the crankshaft, but it is desirable to leave the wires connected to the engine in order to simplify the repair process by eliminating the associated disconnection and reconnection steps otherwise required for such wires. After removal of the stator coil from the crankshaft, and with the electrical wires remaining connected to the engine, the stator coil then dangles from the engine by such electrical wires.
The engine is typically mounted on a repair stand, supported on a workbench or the like, or is upright on the back of the boat. As the engine is moved or rotated during the repair sequence, the dangling stator coil may strike parts of the engine or the repair stand or the floor or the workbench, etc. This may damage the stator coil windings and cause a short.
The present invention addresses and solves the above noted problem of stator coil damage during engine repair. The invention protects the stator coil during repair with a simple envelope enclosure which is readily installed and removed, and which is reusable. Simplicity of installation and removal encourages use. This in turn increases the chances of maintaining stator coil integrity during repair procedures. The envelope may also be used as a shipping container, and be later discarded.